


Distraction

by Krystalmatsumiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: Draco thinks harry threw a game and confronts him
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	Distraction

“What are you playing at Potter?” Draco Malfoy spat storming into the Gryffindor changing room to confront his rival. They had both decided to return for their missed seventh year. It was only compulsory for the students on ‘House arrest’ and few other students that weren’t forced back hadn’t returned. Hermione had along with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but everyone had been surprised to see Harry Potter on the Hogwarts express at the start of term. He had never been the academic sort and it was a well known secret that the ministry had offered him any job he wanted and yet here he was back in school robes...Or he had been in school robes...Right now he was currently naked standing under a spray of a hot shower staring a Draco with wide green eyes.

“What are you on about? Malfoy?”

“You...You threw the game, you let me win” Draco huffed dragging his eyes up the too thin frame decorated with a dozen scars. “Why the hell would I do that?” Harry asked rubbings soap suds into a chest that had muscle hidden under taunt skin and yet it wasn’t dramatically so. There was also a faint dusting of black hair as dark and as messy as the hair on Potter’s head. Draco’s eyes slipped back down the body following the trail of hairs until it was circled around a cock that was smaller and fatter than his own. It was also half hard. “I...I don’t know, but you did! If it was pity Potter...” Draco snapped pulling his reluctant eyes from Potter’s cock to his face once again surprised to see that the short arse was laughing at him. Potter actually had the nerve to sound amused when he asked;

“Why would you think I would pity you Malfoy? Unless your here to wash my back can you piss off?”

“Wash your back?”

“Well, since you offered” Harry laughed throwing him a sponge that was in the shape of the snitch and Draco caught it on reflex. He took a step forward and then a second before realising what he was about to do.

“I’m not your house elf potter!”

“Heaven forbid, my house elf is older than Merlin and as about as pleasant to look at as an old potato...” Harry shuddered dramatically still looking as though he was loving the whole thing and Draco couldn’t help but blink at him before he watched a large grouping of soap suds slide down his body.

“Come on, Draco, the war is over, we survived and Tom is dead...Can’t we at least pretend that we are okay with that? Even for a short while”

“Is that why you came back to Hogwarts?” “Not that its any of your business but I came back because...I wanted some time...To be normal, a kid, I’ve never really had that...In the time between the end of the war and coming here...I got to thinking that ever since Hagrid came and saved me from my aunt and uncle I never really got to be me...I didn’t even get to figure out who me was...”

“You sound as though you are on a retreat”

“Beats camping, so are you going to wash my back? I can’t reach it myself...” Harry turned so said back was facing him and Draco found himself looking at the perfect globed bum before walking forward. “There is a spell for that” “I haven’t learnt it, didn’t need to, I wasn’t planning on giving old Volde a sponge bath...” Harry sorted at his own joke and to his surprise Draco chuckled along actually washing Harry’s back. His anger from earlier was all but forgotten. He poured some soap onto the sponge and then brought it down onto Harry’s back washing him slowly. “I’m surprised the female Weasly didn’t return”

“...She was going to...Then well, we had an argument and...It was felt that she would join the Harpies” Harry hummed letting out a breathy moan as Draco added a bit of pressure as he scrubbed his back until he was basically just giving his rival a massage. “An argument?” “Yup, its that thing you and I do so well, though she wasn’t asking me why I threw a game, she was threatening to hex my balls off” Harry laughed at the statement moaning louder as Draco found a tight painful not in the middle of his shoulder blades and stared to work it out with his fingers. His skin felt amazing and the sponge was forgotten as he moved over him all over. “Why?”

“Because I didn’t want to get back together with her...” Harry shrugged and Draco let out a hum pressing a spot near the top of the buttocks and causing Harry to let out a moan of his own.

“And why not?”

“When you’re in a tent and you’re on the run thinking at any moment you could be killed...Wouldn’t you think about your girlfriend...?”

“I guess...”

“Well I didn’t, I spent most of my time thinking about blondes with grey eyes...” Harry turned in the shower and before he could react Draco found himself being pulled into a kiss.

*-*-*-*

Harry gasped loudly as Draco dropped to his knees in front of his cock. His quidditch uniform getting soaked from the force of the shower and the bubbles that were slipping from his body. The blonde prat didn’t seem to care and was eyeing his cock like it was the tastiest dish he had ever seen. A bright pink tongue darted out from between pale lips swiping at the end of his cock. Harry had had a few fumbles with Ginny. The red head had tried and failed to get an erection out of him but there had never been anything like the heat he was feeling down. His head swam as Draco gave kitten like licks to the length of his cock and his back fell against the tiled wall. His fingers dug into the folds of the green robes and he moaned again, the sound echoing around the changing room.

“Fuck, Potter, you sound like a virgin...” Draco gasped his breath hot against his flushed skin and Harry moaned flushing down his cheeks and his neck he looked at the blonde who grinned his lips brushing against the head of his penis. “You are a virgin?”

“Didn’t really have much time for...Hook-ups...” He admitted and then yelled as Draco’s mouth swallowed the head of his cock. His thin very pale cheeks hallowed out and Harry was almost positive that there was a real chance that Draco might manage to do what Voldemort had been trying for years and that feeling only grew when, with his eyes still fixed on him, he started moving his head slowly back and forth taking in more of his cock before working it back out and just sucking on the end again his tongue dragging up and down the sensitive slit in the head. He had fantasied about this in the forests of dean, the locket had whispered it to him while he slept coaxing him with promises of delights.

Neither of those things prepared him for the genuine feeling of having Draco on his knees sucking at his cock. Their eyes, grey and green, stayed locked together as Harry started bucking his hip back and forth pushing his cock further and further into the blonde’s hot mouth. He was hesitant at first and then Draco relaxed his muscles smirking very slowly encouraging him to move harder and harder into the hot mouth. Hands, long graceful potion making fingers, gripped at his buttocks squeezing and releasing the tips of his fingers moving closer and closer to the rim of his arse. Harry shivered at the idea. It was not the way he had imagined losing his virginity, in the changing room at Hogwarts, but it was a place most suited for them. He hadn’t thrown the game today, at least not on purpose he had just been distracted by the blonde on the broom but he was rather glad that it had happened that way. A wet pop sounded and his cock was released standing proud from his body.

“Good, you’re so fucking hot, Potter...” Draco said his fingertip pressing into his hole before he pressed another kiss to the cock and stood up. Harry whimpered momentarily afraid that the blonde was going to leave him here unsatisfied and mock him in the great hall but instead he started to remove his own robes taking out his wand. Harry watched as the wet layers of clothes slipped slowly down the thin body of the blonde. He had thought he had seen the depths of Draco’s paleness with his face but his body was more so. It was almost white with thin pale scars that were zigzagging over his body. For a moment he wondered where he had gotten them and then he remembered the curse he had cast.

“I’m sorry Draco” He whispered a shaky hand reaching out to trace over the scars on his torso and Draco let him for a moment and then picked up his hand by the wrist bringing it to his mouth so he could kiss the palm before putting it down to his crotch which was rock hard and almost pulsating under the boxers he was wearing. “Silk Draco?”

“On the best goes around my neither regions, Potter...” Draco huffed with a smirk using Harry’s hand to rub himself while his other hand moved to grip Harry’s cock stroking it slowly back and forth. It was already tender from the blow job he had been given and it didn’t take much to cause Harry to moan again the husky sweet sound ringing around the shower. Harry, wanting to feel more than the cool silk over the hard cock, threw off Draco’s hand and used his own to push down the fabric. It slid easily down his almost hairless legs revealing a cock that was longer and thinner than his own surrounded by a forest of dark blond hair. The colour was surprising, he wasn’t sure why, but he had never expected Draco to be blonde down there too. “Hardly the time to be smirking, Potter...”

“Sorry...I was just thinking that the carpet matches the curtains...” Harry said almost nonsensically and Draco gave him a puzzled look before realising what he meant. “

In case you hadn’t noticed Potter, I am very blonde...” He said with a roll of his noble shoulders that caused his thin barely there chest muscles to react. It was a simple act but it got Harry hot and bothered and he moved forward again crushing his mouth to Draco’s. He didn’t have a great deal of experience in the kissing department but he had to admit that Draco’s were the best he had ever had. They felt so natural, so right, he thought he could probably get dizzy off of them. While they kissed his hand moved back down to cup and fondle the cock his body twitching in excitement as it continued to stiffen against his palm. Their moans grew louder but each of them swallowed them down into each of their own mouths and both hadn’t noticed that the shower had long since stopped spraying many minutes ago .

“I want you to fuck me...” Harry growled in between kisses and although Draco’s eyes widened with surprise he nodded. Having no clue what he was meant to do next Harry let the more experienced Draco take the lead this time and he was convinced, a little while later when his...Rather, intimate area, was cleaned, stretched and lubed it was the best choice he could have made. He was pressed face against the wall with Draco coming up behind him, the head of his cock pressing against his needy hole and he whined like a kitten which turned into a growl when Draco asked almost uncharacteristically nervously

“Are you sure about this Harry?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything, fuck me...” Harry growled looking over his shoulder at the blonde who gave a nod and then pushed guiding his cock in with a hand. There was pressure and then a burning sensation that grew the more Draco pushed into him but he fought through it breathing slowly through his nose. A slap against his back told him that Draco was all the way in. The blond stopped moving them whispering words of encouragement while stroking his back up and down like one would a cat. The burning and the pressure grew less noticeable and Harry let out a moan his fingernails slipping on the tiles.

At the feeling on him relaxing Draco started to move pulling out before pushing in again. It was slow at first, almost torturous but then he started moving faster and harder and Harry ignored everything but the feeling of it. They spoke, he was sure of that, but it was babbles, incoherent and unimportant. Draco fucked with the power and passion he fought with and Harry loved every movement and moment of it. When the blond angled his hips in a certain way he hit something inside that was both numbing and so pleasurable that he couldn’t stop himself from letting out an almost scream.

“...There...” Draco huffed pleased continuing to angle to hit that spot over and over while Draco’s hand slipped around his body and pumped him in time with the frantic thrusting. A white haze came over his mind everything but the pleasure he was feeling slipped away until he was chanting Draco’s name over and over. “I’ve always wanted to hear you shouting my name Potter...Always thought you’d do it well”

“Ughnnn, Draco”

Harry moaned louder and harder until he came shooting his seed over Draco’s hand and the shower wall. His entire body shuddered with the force of his orgasm his arse clenching and unclenching around the cock that was still pumping into him as Draco chased his own orgasm which wasn’t too far behind. He pulled out at the last minute and then angled his cock until ropes of white cum were splashed over the buttocks. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant and Harry moaned again as Draco pressed his forehead in between his shoulder blades sucking in a breath.

“That was fucking amazing” He moaned and Harry let out a laugh his legs feeling like jelly as he moved to turn around only to find himself sinking to the floor Draco following behind his arms wrapped around him. For long minutes never of them spoke but eventually Draco muttered “As nice as that was Potter, what happens now?”

“Ugn? Well, you stop calling me Potter, we have another shower and then we think about it. Next time though I probably wouldn’t want it in a pretty public shower” Harry answered sheepishly looking around the pretty public space they were indeed in. The words seemed to stir something in Draco who blinked slowly saying; “Next time? So you intend for there to be a next time?”

“If you want it...”

“I would say that it was agreeable, Harry...But never throw another game, I want to beat you, but I want you at your best, I don’t want or need pity” Draco huffed and Harry rolled his eyes flicking the pointed nose of his former school rival growling.

“Shut up prat, it wasn’t pity, I was distracted”

“By what?” Draco asked the question but the way he smirked told Harry that he knew and he mentally growled knowing the Slytherin wasn’t going to stop peening but he couldn’t help but saying happily; “Blonde hair and grey eyes. Shut up and kiss me...”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So I havdnt posted here in forever and it's not sherlock but I thought I would share this total nonsense one shot


End file.
